Lσvє
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Una declaración inesperada, puede cambiar las cosas. 1era pareja: EndouxKazemaru. 2da: AphrodixKazemaru.
1. EndouxKazemaru

**Nota de la autora: **_Hola, la información está abajo –sin albur–. Los dejo, espero les guste. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen. _

**Avisos y/o advertencias: **_faltas de ortografía. Este es un one –shot, de chico__**x**__chico, si no te gusta este género, te invito a que salgas de esta página y veas otra cosa, no quiero __**homofóbicos**__ y si te gusta de este tipo, ¡adelante! Espero y les guste. _

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ichirouta Kazemaru<strong>

**Mamoru Endou**

* * *

><p>Como decirle lo que sentía por él, no quería que su amistad de esfumara como le paso a otros, pero quería que la supiera él, que estuviera consciente de lo que en verdad sentía y de lo cual no era solo amistad sino otro sentimiento más fuerte…<p>

Desde que lo conoció sintió algo en su corazón que al principio lo ignoro pero después fue más fuerte ese sentimiento que no podía evitar, solo con estar cerca de él, lograba que estuviera nervioso, tartamudeaba y hasta le sudaban las manos, como, ¿Cómo? Podría decirle que lo… amaba con todo su corazón y su alma… ¿Cómo? Quería correr y abrazarlo, besarle como siempre ha querido hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía ser semejante cosa, por supuesto que no podía, lo verían raro y lo más importante era no dañar esa amistad que tenia con él, así que lo mejor era… alejarse de él y evitarlo aunque le doliera. Quizás eso ayudaría a desvanecer ese sentimiento de amor por su, mejor amigo: Ichirouta Kazemaru. Él, Mamoru Endou, no podía hacer más que eso, para que no hiciera una tontería.

Transcurrieron los días y sus compañeros notaron el comportamiento extraño de él, el capitán del equipo. Después de todo siempre Endou y Kazemaru, se juntaban en todos los entrenamientos y clases, pero ahora, era diferente, a penas se hablaban y se juntaban y todo por culpa de… Endou.

—Capitán, ¿esta peleado con, Kazemaru–san? —pregunto Tachimukai.

—Déjalos, Tachimukai, son peleas de novios~ —comento sarcásticamente Fudou.

El pequeño Tachimukai asintió y antes de que Endou pudiera contradecirlo, sus compañero ya se habían ido para la cancha pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien se quedo ahí.

—Endou–kun, puedo saber ¿por qué e-estas… en-enojado c-conmigo? —dijo Kazemaru, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas levemente.

Endou no sabía qué hacer, no es que estuviera enojado con él, solo que quería dejar de amarlo y sentir nuevamente amistad por su amigo, porque quizás no le correspondía y no quería… no quería decirle la verdad, pero Kazemaru merecía una respuesta, pero como decírselo, como responderle con la verdad.

—Etto, Kaze —decirle nuevamente así, le dolía y claro que sabia el porqué, pero no quería admitirlo—, como decírtelo, no es que este enojado contigo… sino que…

—Entonces, ¿qué es, Endou?

Escuchar que sus labios pronunciaran nuevamente su apellido sin "_kun_", le recordaba cuando eran solo amigos y no mejores amigos, cuando no tenían tanta confianza entre sí…

—Es que, no puedo decírtelo, Kazemaru. —Sí, por fin pudo llamarlo como antes, aunque le doliera.

Endou se voltio de espaldas y camino para salir de ahí y dejar de sentir ese ambiente pesado. Le dolería alejarse del chico que ama, pero… Y antes de que lograra salir, Kazemaru lo cogió por el brazo y lo jalo de nuevo, logrando cerrar la puerta y estar los dos solos ahí, sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

—Endou –kun, por favor, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir… pero debo decirlo. —No, como, hace unos instantes lo llamo sin abreviación y ahora, nuevamente, admiraba la valentía que tenía su amigo—. Yo, yo… b-bueno lo que quiero d-decir e-es que, tú… tú, ¡tú me gustas! —Termino alzando un poco la voz.

El moreno abrió los ojos como plato a más no poder, ¿era cierto lo que le dijo Kazemaru o solo era una broma? No, él no jugaría con algo así, o ¿sí? Y voltio a verlo, mirando algo que lo sorprendió mucho, Kazemaru, Kazemaru estaba llorando, ¿Por qué?

—Entiendo que no me correspondas, pero… debía decirlo —dijo luego de bajar la mirada—. Yo quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero, como te alejaste de mí no pude.

Mamoru camino acercándose a pasos lentos a su amigo, con su mano derecha tomo el mentón del peli–azul para que lo mirara a los ojos, luego de eso con su mano libre limpio las lagrimas de Kazemaru, para luego… besarlo, besarlo como tanto lo deseaba. Un beso corto, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y poder decirle:

—Tú también me gustas, Ichirouta —le sonrío—, es más, te amo.

Kazemaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, el chico que amaba le correspondía y no solo eso, le amaba con todo el corazón como él lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso más _demandante_, Endou abrazo a Kazemaru por la cintura y este coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

—Entonces… tú y yo s-somos ¿p-pareja? —pregunto nerviosamente Ichirouta.

—Por su puesto, bueno, si tú aceptas. Ichirouta–chan —dijo sonriente Endou.

— ¡Claro que sí! Mamoru–kun —contesto alegremente y con las mejillas coloreteadas (**N/A:** _siempre quise escribir eso_), el peli –azul, quien se abrazo más a su _novio_.

Entonces Endou coloco su mentón en la cabeza de su _novio_ y lo abrazo más, acercándolo a él. Los dos se quedaron ahí, sin impórtales faltar a la práctica, con tal de que ambos habían dicho sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL ONE–SHOT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_hola, yo aquí… trayendo este pequeño proyecto que tenía planeado desde hace tiempo pero no lo podía subir por el poco tiempo que tengo. Espero les guste, ya que aquí, subiré one–shot´s, de cada parejita. Sea hetero o homo (_yaoi_), como gusten ustedes^^U. Así que comenten… ¿Qué pareja quieren que siga? Espero los review´s, ¡son gratis!_

_Cuídense y matta nee~_


	2. AphrodixKazemaru

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, a todos… y, no, no he muerto por si se preguntaban. Pues, vengo con la continuación de este fic, con una pareja inesperada: __**Aphrodi**__**x**__**Kazemaru**__. Pedido por: __**Haruhi-nya**_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma**__**Eleven**__, no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Shirou estuviera con Shuuya y vivirían muy felices._

* * *

><p><strong>Love 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Terumi "Aphrodi" Afuro<strong>

**Ichirouta Kazemaru**

* * *

><p>Desde que lo había conocido sintió algo por él, no quería aceptarlo…<p>

Después de todo, en un principio se presento como un enemigo para el equipo y luego de eso, cambio el bando del mal para el bien… con la ayuda de Endou.

Quería decirle a ese chico de cabello azul, lo que sentía por él, que le amaba con todo su corazón y alma. Pero, había algo que lo detenía, ese chico del cual estaba enamorado o eso creía él.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma Town, sin dirección alguna, con la cabeza agachada… no quería ver a nadie, no es esa situación; tenía los ojos algo hinchados y con lagrimas, y varias ojeras que no se notaban tanto.

— ¿Aphrodi–kun?

Voltio y lo vio, a su amado, parado en frete de él. Intento limpiarse un poco los ojos para que no lo viera como estaba.

—Oh, Kazemaru–kun… ¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunto sin darse cuenta que el peli–azul, se estaba acercando a él.

Kazemaru lo miro y le sonrió, Aphrodi lo miro insólito por lo que veía.

—Salí a caminar un rato… Además de que te había mirado pasear por aquí y pues… —no sabía que decir, su mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color carmín—, quería saber si… me acompañarías al parque.

El rubio, se quedo rígido no sabía que responderle, lo cogí de la mano y eso hizo que Kazemaru levantara la mirada y lo mirara: —Claro, vamos. —Dijo y le soltó la mano, cosa que desconcertó y entristeció algo al peli –azul, puesto que sentía algo por ese chico de cabellera larga. Caminaron varias cuadras para llegar al parque, en silencio, llegaron a cierta parte donde había arboles de cerezo que adornaba el lugar y el aire les pegaba en su rostro levente… empezaba a atardecer.

—Aphrodi–kun —le llamo el ex –corredor—… He querido decirte en esto hace varios días… sin embargo, n-no sabía co-como decirlo —empezó a decir el chico, tartamudeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas, respiro profundo y continuo—: Se que llevamos poco tiempo d-de conocernos p-pero… quiero decirte q-que t-tu… ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! —termino gritando y más sonrojado que nunca. El rubio se quedo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y Kazemaru al verlo así—. Eh, entenderé que no quieras corres…

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que unos suaves labios lo besaba, Aphrodi lo cogió de la cintura, acercándolo más a él.

—También me gustas, Kaze–chan~ —le confesó el rubio—, aunque pensé que le querías a Endou.

Ichirouta se quedo algo sorprendido por lo que sucedió, pero se despabiló al escuchar eso… ¿Qué amaba a Endou? Él, eso era…

—Mmm, eso no es cierto —le dijo y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos—. Porque yo te quiero a ti.

Aphrodi sonrío, satisfecho por la respuesta dada del ex–velocista.

—Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

El peli–azul se quedo un poco pensativo. —Con todo gusto, mi querido Terumi–kun.

Ambos juntaron sus labios, en otro beso lleno de cariño y amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del One–shot<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Espero les haya gustado, creo que me ha quedado algo soso, la verdad, no lo sé. Y gracias a los que comentaron^^U En fin, quiero desearles un buen ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2015! _

_Que se la pasen muy bien y no se olviden de comentar… que pareja quieren que siga. Cuídense y nos leemos~_


End file.
